Calzona one shots
by ParisLove9
Summary: A collection of one shots about Arizona and Callie from Grey's anatomy. I am always taking requests.
1. Wake me up lovely

It was nighttime, and Callie was taking a nap in an on call room at Grey-Sloan memorial hospital. She had been working since the day before because of a huge trauma that had come into the emergency room, so many broken bones she couldn't even remember them all. Her eyes slowly closed, for the first time in hours as she lied down on the rock hard mattress. She didn't even care how horrible it was, to her it was like a cloud after being on her feet all day.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" A perky voice, that you could practically hear the smile in spoke from the top bunk.

"Umm" Callie thought "I don't know." She was so not awake enough to talk to anyone right now.

"Well, I have to check my patient's vitals at two" The voice responded, so full of energy that Callie wanted to choke them. Callie didn't feel the need to respond, as the girl barely took a breath between thoughts. "I mean, my intern should but I don't trust her...she's just so glum you know?"

"I..." Callie tried to speak but the girl kept going

"I know she's a good doctor but she's so dark, and no fun I don't know If she's a good person." The girl continued, Callie trying to keep up but having trouble as her brain was done after the long day and the girl spoke so fast.

"Umm..." Callie let out a breath "I"

"Hello, you still there?" The girl asked as she threw her head down to see Callie. Callie saw long blonde hair fall down the side of the bunk, it looked so soft and bright, and then the girl's face fell into her view...and wow. She had big beautiful blue eyes, as deep as the ocean but as light as the sky. Callie got lost in them right away, she couldn't seem to look away from this girl who was smiling at her. Her smile was full of life and beauty, she smiled with her teeth showing, big and beautiful. She was like an angel to Callie.

"Hi" Callie barely made out, sounding all breathy. The girl bit her bottom lip as her eyes watched Callie speak.

"I'm Arizona" She smiled at Callie

"Callie" Callie smiled back.

"Your head of Ortho, right?" Arizona asked

"Yeah, and you?" Callie responded

"Head of pediatrics" She answered, Callie caught on every word this girl said, her voice was so bubbly and lovely.

**BEEP**

"Oh that's mine!" Arizona jumped down from her bunk, grabbing her pager as fast as she could. "I have to go, 911. Bye" And then she was gone. Leaving Callie sitting there feeling faint, and hoping she would see Arizona again.


	2. Grey and old

Arizona smiled as she watched Callie play with Sophia, stacking blocks and watching them fall, Sophia giggled and threw her arms up every time. Arizona loved watching them, she was so lucky to have the perfect little family. And Sophia was even going to have siblings, Sloan and Lexi were having a baby within the week and Arizona was three months along with Sophia's little sibling. God Arizona felt so blessed, she had everything she never knew she needed until she met Callie.

"Ahhh!" Callie yelled as the block tower fell again, Sophia laughing as Callie started to tickle her. Arizona's face light up with joy, as her mind began to drift back to the day she met Callie in Joe's bar. In the bathroom, she remembered kissing Callie and she remembered feeling her heart pounding when she met eyes with her beautiful wife that first time.

"Whatcha thinking about cutie?" Callie asked as she put Sophia in her high chair

"Just...you" Arizona bit her bottom lip "The first time we met."

"Oh really?" Callie smiled "I hated that, I was crying and looked like a mess and you...you were perfect of course."

"You looked beautiful, you always do" Arizona responded as she handed Sophia her bottle. "You know, I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go."

"Aww, your cute" Callie laughed "Cause I knew the whole time."

"Really?" Arizona blushed, Callie wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. Pulling her close to her chest.

"None of that matters now baby" Callie whispered to her love "Because I wanna stay with you until were grey and old."

"Good, cause I wanna live with you...even when were ghosts." Arizona held onto Callie with all her love.

"And I'm going to love you till my lungs give out" Callie kissed Arizona's head gently

"I promise till death we part, like in our vows." Arizona whispered as she closed her eyes "Just say you won't let go."

"I love you Arizona" Callie laid her head onto her wife's "I'll never let go."


End file.
